The majority of the driving training related to golf is done at training places in which the golf ball is in practice struck at a planar board.
However, the actual game is played at the fields built to the nature and ground in which the player performs his various strikes mainly at a base which is diagonal in a certain direction. The opening strike happens at a direct and even base.
Various stands and built bases are known for the striking training which stands and bases function as striking bases and with which stands and bases one can simulate the alternations of the declination of the field. The striking base can be set to a wanted angle for the training and the hitter takes his place on top of the striking base for the training. Thus with the help of a striking base located on top of an even ground or a floor one can get a feeling of a varying ground of a golf field.
Various striking bases are shown in the publications
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,245-A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,152-B1 and WO-2006/037168-A1.